Chain link fencing systems are well known in the domestic environment for enclosing and separating individual residential property areas. The chain link fencing apparatus provides a certain amount of security while still not detracting from the aesthetic features of the surrounding environment. The fencing apparatus safeguards against small children from wandering away, and serves to allow pets access to the outdoors without getting lost. Fencing systems also prevent harmful confrontations between unfriendly pets, while also protecting residents and their guests from such unfriendly pets.
Chain link fencing systems are typically constructed by securing chain link fencing fabric to vertical support posts mounted firmly in the ground. The chain link fencing fabric itself is somewhat flexible, but when installed with various support elements, it assumes a rather rigid structure. The fence is usually positioned along a property line and defines a yard, with the chain link fencing fabric extending from the ground to the top of the vertical support posts. For convenient access to an area enclosed by the fence, gates are provided at entrances such as walkways and driveways.
As is evident, the purpose of chain link fencing apparatus is to provide a certain amount of security while still not detracting from the aesthetic character of the surrounding area. A chain link fencing system does, however, create difficulty in trimming lawns or shrubbery growing next to or underneath the chain link fencing fabric. This problem is particularly apparent in the rather typical situation where lawns extend continuously from one yard to the next with the fencing apparatus located in between. This situation creates an annoying interference for a lawn mower when the lawn in a yard is being cut. The presence of the chain link fencing fabric prevents the grass growing near and underneath the fence from being cut.
Although various devices have been developed in an attempt to alleviate this problem, the presence of the fencing fabric in the vicinity of the area to be trimmed still creates difficulties. Electric or gas powered trimmers have been designed to trim the grass or weeds growing next to obstacles. These devices operate by spinning a length of string, similar in quality to fishing line, at high speeds in order to sever blades of grass or small weeds upon contact. However, when the spinning string encounters an object of relatively substantial strength, such as the chain link fencing fabric, it has a tendency to recoil or break, thereby leaving the grass in the proximity of the object untouched. Thus, the grass near the fence remains and detracts from the aesthetic character of the surroundings.